


Questions and Truth.

by SteveM



Series: Supergirl Rises [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: As both Kara and National City recover from Doomsday's attack Lena has a proposition for Supergirl....
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supergirl Rises [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642738
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well some of you have been asking me for this for a while so I present: Supercorp! Well, my version of it anyway...
> 
> As with previous (and future) entires in this series we’re earning that explicit rating this time round. Smut awaits those brave / foolish enough to enter. Also while there’s the occasional bit of plot coming in from the various shows this series *very* much plays fast and loose with continuity so it should make sense up to around the end of Supergirl S2 and with itself. Anything else….. not so much.

Tuesday, 4:59 pm, CatCo Media Broadcasting  
60 seconds to deadline

If there was one thing Kara Danvers really wished she could do it was say no to Lena Luthor. She’d tried everything she could think of over the last year but just when she thought she’d got it nailed the head of L Corp (formally LexCorp) seemed to pull out a new trick and any resistance just melted away. Whether in her day job as a reporter for CatCo Media or flying around National City as Supergirl the one constant in her admittedly odd life was saying yes when she should absolutely, definitely know better.

Grunting with effort Supergirl raised her head and glared at Lena’s smug smile. From ground level the raven-haired woman towered over her and somehow her Luthor side just seemed to shine through. Normally she would worry she was being unkind or cruel even thinking something like that about her friend but the large red countdown clock ticking away behind her added a certain validation to the thought.

Monday, 7:00 am, Downtown National City  
34 hours to deadline

Almost two days earlier the sun rose to find Supergirl already up and about. The three quarters length red cape fluttered in the breeze as she hung casually in the air holding a thirty metre long track for L Corp’s new monorail system across her shoulders. A worker at one end gave a last check then threw her a thumbs up. Gradually the Girl of Steel eased away, making sure the piece was securely locked in place between the two support towers. 

It was the third construction accident she’d had to sort out in less than a week but perhaps that wasn’t really so surprising. It was less than six months since she’d fought Doomsday in the middle of National City and while it was certainly impressive how quickly the rebuilding work was going certain safety standards were bound to slip. In this case a lifting cradle hadn’t been secured properly and it had just been good fortune she’d been flying by in time to catch the huge concrete spur.

Still, no harm done she thought as she headed for home. Besides she was in far too good a mood to let anything spoil her day. She was finally feeling like her old self, had a story to submit for approval and Lena had promised to swing by for lunch. 

Tuesday, 4:59 pm, CatCo Media Broadcasting  
50 seconds to deadline

Supergirl yanked at the rope that had been so expertly wrapped around her wrists and ankles but to no avail. The thin green fibres glowing evilly amongst the regular earth silk did a good job of robbing her powers and that left her precious few options. Silently cursing Lena’s skill with knots she felt her muscles protest at her exertions, the hogtie just a little too tight for comfort. 

A faint whisper of movement around her hips caught her attention and she froze. Suddenly she was horribly aware that her skirt was barely clinging to her tight-covered thighs. All it would take was one badly chosen motion to break that hold and it’d surely slide forward giving the cold, hard lens that was capturing every last detail a view she’d rather keep from the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday, 12:45 pm, CatCo Worldwide Media  
28 hours, 15 minutes to deadline

Kara let out a quiet sigh of longing when she spotted Lena step into the CatCo offices. As always the exec was dressed to kill and making it look effortless. A plum coat over a simple black dress with a neckline that could almost, but not quite, qualify as plunging. Matching lipstick and her raven black hair pulled into a tight ponytail. But it was the casual aura of power and control that Lena always seemed to carry with her that caused Kara’s thoughts to wander. 

She’d never been able to work that out when Lena had first come to National City putting it down to nerves being in the orbit of someone so far outside her social circle. It had taken meeting Sara Lance for Kara to realise what she was reacting to and for ‘gorgeous, confident women’ to be added to her mental list of turn-on’s. She’d even mentioned it to Sara after a recent night together and had been somewhat annoyed the nervous question had been met by five minutes of laughter. On the upside Sara had quickly reassured her that not only was it absolutely fine and understandable but if an opportunity came up to pursue it then Kara was free to do so. 

Still, permission from her dimension-hopping lover or no, Kara wasn’t about to make the first move and for good reason! Firstly she had no idea if Lena would even entertain the idea of a gay relationship, or if she would that she’d feel that way about Kara and their friendship was too good to risk. A close second was the worry that if her feelings were reciprocated they’d quickly have to get into the whole Supergirl thing and she wasn’t entirely sure how to explain that away. And in a rough tie for third were the vast array of complications that would inevitably ensue like dating the woman who was, technically, her boss or that Lena was, ultimately, still a Luthor so family gatherings were likely to be somewhat awkward or having to explain the entire situation to Kal after he’d worked so hard to put Lex behind bars. 

As they were both a little rushed for time they settled on grabbing sandwiches from the surprisingly decent cafe in the lobby of the building and headed for a table on CatCo’s small outdoor balcony. Kara was so wrapped up in Lena she failed to notice the knowing smile on James Olsen’s face as the two walked by, just as she had the last 79 times they’d shared lunch at the office.

“I was thinking..” Lena said as they slid into their chairs. “about making something like this standard in anything we put up in this city.”

“That’s a great idea!” Kara said, instantly enthusiastic. “It’s so nice to have a view like this and somewhere to go clear your head.”

“Then that’s settled!” Lena raised her coffee cup and Kara matched her, toasting the ‘agreement’. 

“Shouldn’t you be running this sort of thing past the board or the stockholders or… someone?” Kara asked.

“I thought I just did.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Normally, yes, but when I convinced them to commit L Corp to rebuilding the city they pretty much gave me carte blanche to do what I needed. An agile approach to maximise opportunities, quick decisions for quick results that sort of thing.”

Kara raised an eyebrow in surprise. “That seems… unusual.”

“It is but I can be very persuasive.” Lena said the last word with a small smile on her lips that Kara had to fight very hard to ignore.

“So how’s it all going anyway? The rebuilding project I mean?”

“Good. More than that, great really. It’s strange how quickly things go when you’re not negotiating contracts every five minutes. We’re hoping to have all the critical works done by the end of the year and that includes the monorail system.”

“Really? That fast?”

“Yeah, I was surprised too but having those heroes clear up the debris saved us years of work, and…” Lena hesitated and glanced around the balcony. “Off the record?”

“Of course!” Kara replied immediately, surprised that Lena even had to ask. Lena beckoned Kara closer so they were hunched over the small table, close enough that Kara caught a faint trace of Lena’s perfume. 

“You remember that Cadmus mess?”

“Oh yeah.” Little hard to forget an organisation that was trying to kill you and every other alien on the planet Kara thought. Doubly so when it was run by your BFF’s mother… though technically Kara didn’t know that of course.

“Well they had a ton of alien tech hanging around. Don’t ask how but I was asked to look at some of it with a small team of L Corp staff.”

“And?” Kara wasn’t entirely sure she liked where this was going and made a mental note to bring the topic up with the DEO.

“Turns out alien weapons can be repurposed to construction work. It’s turned a decade long project into a year, maybe two and everything will be stronger, better built and longer lasting than before.”

“That’s great…” Kara trailed off, not entirely sure how to bring up her concerns but Lena immediately picked up on her lack of enthusiasm. 

“But?”

“But, uh, well if it’s alien tech wouldn’t it be a good idea to have someone take a look at them first? Supergirl perhaps?”

“That’s up to the government, we only get to use them as a loan and everything goes back once we’re done. And you wouldn't believe the security around it all. But talking of Supergirl I, uh, need a favour.”

“A favour?”

“Yeah. I need to get in touch with her and you’ve always been able to help me out before so….”

“I really ought to start charging you for this!” Kara teased, stalling for time even though she knew full well what her answer would be. 

“I’ll pick up the next lunch tab.” Lena replied and Kara sighed, bowing to the inevitable. “I’ll see what I can do. No promises though.”

“Of course and thank you.” Lena smiled and suddenly everything seemed a little bit brighter for Kara. “Now what about you, did Snapper green light that article on the redevelopment project?”

“Yep, first time I’ve had no notes!”

“And we’re celebrating with coffee on the balcony? We’ve got to have something better than that, what are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Uh…” Kara fished her phone out of her bag and wondered how annoyed J’onn would be at her taking the night off to go for a friendly drink of two with Lena.

Tuesday, 4:59 pm, CatCo Media Broadcasting  
40 seconds to deadline

With no obvious way to untie the ropes and her powers so effectively removed Supergirl racked her brain for another option. There was nothing holding her in place so she could always try to wriggle forward but… what would be the point? She doubted she could reach Lena before the countdown expired and even if she did what then? It wasn’t as if she could grab her and force the executive to untie her. There was the override switch but that was mounted high up on the wall beside the clock, impossible to get to without at least having her legs free. 

It looked hopeless. But that couldn’t be true! There was always a way out, there had to be… if only she could find it!


	3. Chapter 3

Monday, 7:35 pm, L-Corp  
21 hours 25 minutes to deadline

“You wanted to see me?” Supergirl asked, dropping lightly to the balcony outside Lena’s private office and was surprised to find a goblet of champagne waved in her direction.

“Yes, thank you for coming.” As always Lena was far more formal with Supergirl than her alter ego. Not that Kara minded, it helped her focus on keeping her own act firmly in place. Instead she took the offered glass and clinked it against Lena’s as the older woman offered a toast. 

“Thanks to your timely assistance this morning we just finished the downtown loop of the L Corp Metro. That’s going to go a long way towards getting the city back to something resembling normal business Supergirl, you should be proud.”

“I’m not sure catching one piece of track is something to be proud of.”

Lena lowered her glass and cast a critical eye over the costumed hero. “You’re still blaming yourself for what happened aren’t you?”

Supergirl sighed and looked away, turning to stare out over the city and the all too obvious scars across its skyline. “Who else is there?”

“How about the idiots at Cadmus that set that monstrosity loose in the first place? That seems like a safe bet. Or whoever… whatever made it.”

“That would be Kryptonian scientists.”

Lena paused for a moment, clearly surprised by the revelation. “Doesn’t matter. There’s a limit to how far back you have to accept responsibility for the mistakes of others you know.”

A short, mirthless laugh escaped Supergirl’s lips. “And how far would that be?”

“I’m not sure… how old are you again?”

Supergirl glanced over her shoulder trying to remember what Lena was likely to know about her background. It was so difficult to keep track these days…

“What I mean,” Lena continued, saving Supergirl from answering, “is we’re only ever responsible for our own choices. Took me a while to work that one out but it’s true. We can choose to shoulder the burden of other people’s mistakes too but it IS a choice.” 

Lena walked closer and, to Supergirl’s surprise, slid an arm around the Girl of Steel in a hug. “You’re a hero, Supergirl, liked and respected by millions for what you do to help them all. Try not to forget that.” The words were almost a whisper and Kara had to fight back a very enjoyable shiver as Lena’s breath tickled her ear. Then, all too soon, she pulled back to lean against the railing.

“Actually, it’s that hero thing I wanted to talk to you about. You know we’re having a nationwide telethon next week?”

“Yes. It’s impressive how many people you’ve managed to convince to help out.” Supergirl replied and meant it. It felt like every major music act in the world was coming to do their bit with dozens of movie stars and celebrities pitching in to do what they could. For the life of her she didn’t know how Lena had pulled it off.

“Well, between myself and Cat Grant they didn’t really stand a chance.” Supergirl joined in Lena’s laughter, knowing full well how difficult dealing with one of them was let alone both together. “Anyway I was trying to think of a way to end the show and had a bit of a… crazy idea.”

“Which is…” Supergirl said, wondering where on earth Lena was going with this.

“Have you ever seen those Saturday morning cartoons they did about Lex and Superman?”

“Yes…”

“I was thinking they could do with a little… updating.”

Tuesday, 4:59 pm, CatCo Media Broadcasting  
30 seconds to deadline

Desperately Supergirl threw caution to the wind and tried to further arch her back and legs, bring the knot closer to her grasping fingers. But Lena had known what she was doing, had made sure to tie the important knots above Supergirl’s hands, making sure there was no escape that way. The heavy weight of the Kryptonite rock hanging from her neck by its steel chain seemed to drag her down, holding her in place. She gasped as her back protested at the impossibly curved position she was trying to force it to take then rocked forward, straining at the glowing green rope, trying to bring even a small part of her strength to bear. For a moment she felt it creak, heard it start to unravel… but it wasn’t enough! It held firm and she knew she didn’t have the time left to free herself that way.

Tuesday, 1:15 pm, CatCo Media Broadcasting  
03 hours 45 minutes to deadline

Supergirl stood in the middle of the surprisingly small studio feeling somewhat self-conscious. The multiple lenses trained on her weren’t helping but there was something about the new suit she wore that just felt weird. Lena had assured her the replica was tailored to match her normal costume but it felt tighter around her body and a little more, well, uplifting than she was used to. The skirt was maybe a little lighter too, more prone to fluttering around her hips and thighs as she walked. Plus she’d swear her normal tights weren’t as form fitting as these… although that was probably just her imagination. After all tights were, well, tight, it was kinda in the name.

Not, she had to admit, that it was a bad look necessarily. She’d checked the mirror before leaving her dressing room and was sure she could notice the difference but Lena had assured her that it would look just the same on film as her regular costume did in photographs. Plus it guaranteed that nothing happened to the real suit which was kind of critical under the circumstances. 

“So you’re ready to get started?” Lena asked as she entered, closing the door behind her. A short skirt, silk blouse, high heels and a makeup job that Kara could only class as ‘striking’ left the girl of steel momentarily speechless and she had to stammer a quick reply to cover the reaction.

“Uh, yes, though I’m still not entirely convinced this is a good idea!” Supergirl replied, hoping that Lena wouldn’t push too hard into the thought process behind that sentence. After all she couldn’t deny she was looking forward to this…

“It’ll be fine.” Lena reassured her. “As promised I’m the only one in the building and that DEO agent you’re friendly with…”

“Alex.” Supergirl prompted, though she suspected Lena was just teasing her about forgetting the name.

“That’s the one. She’ll call me if anything happens that needs your services.”

It was, Kara had to admit, a great plan to solve what she’d thought had been a solid excuse for getting out of filming. After all if Supergirl was on TV being part of a charity-related show then any criminal worth their salt would likely go out and try something. Worse, any Super Villains in the area might be tempted to come calling in an attempt to catch her off guard. She honestly thought she’d cracked it and was therefore somewhat disappointed when Lena had immediately suggested filming everything in secret a few days earlier and in the daytime to boot. It even meant they could interrupt filming if need be so that preemptively torpedoed her follow-up argument about normal, everyday crime that might need thwarting. The final nail had been driven into the coffin when Lena informed her the studio they’d be using was setup to allow everything to be controlled remotely so it would just be the two of them to ensure security.

“And you’re sure you want to do this? After all linking yourself back to the Luthor name in this sort of context has to be a bit risky?” It was a long shot and Kara knew it.

“Absolutely!” Lena fired back almost before Kara had finished asking the question. “I can’t think of a better way to start repairing some of the damage than by making it something to be mocked rather than feared. Besides you’ll win in the end anyway.”

“I will?” 

“Of course, it’s for charity after all!”

“Okay, okay… whenever you’re ready then.”

“Great!” For just a moment Kara would swear Lena was a bit more excited than she should have been but that quickly passed as she slipped into director mode. The first order of business was to set the scene, easily done with Supergirl standing on a green screen set (that Lena assured her would be replaced with a rooftop scene in editing). Kara was a little self-conscious about he whole thing, especially trying to convincingly act the part as she had a conversation with Lena supposedly on a frequency only Kryptonians could hear. It was decidedly weird to hear a threat to bomb the new monorail coming from Lena but she did her best to roll with it. The fact that Lena was just feeding her lines from behind the camera didn’t help but soon enough Lena pronounced them finished with the setup and moved on to the action scenes.

For the next hour or so they shot a series of quick takes of Supergirl against the green screen backgrounds. It seemed bizarrely unnatural to just hover in the air while wind machines flicked her cape and hair around to fake flying but, as Lena pointed out, it was far easier than having a camera keep up with her in the open sky.

In fact the hardest thing for Supergirl was to keep from laughing as she lifted a very convincing foam girder out of the way, battered open a plywood door and cut an entry through sheet metal with her heat vision. It felt ridiculous but, somehow, liberating as well. By the time she’d ‘fought’ her way through to the command centre set (which, in reality, was all of five metres away from the green screen) she was having to fight to keep the grin off her face.

Lena glanced at a small monitor which was showing a quick and dirty render of the final scene and double checked they’d done all the planned shots. “Okay, that just about does it for the setup stuff Supergirl.” She said, putting the clipboard down safely out of camera shot. “Having fun?”

Kara grinned sheepishly, knowing full well she was busted. “Did it show?”

“Not on camera, no.”

Careful, Supergirl reminded herself. Lena had spent far too long around her when she was out of costume to let her guard down. She was still somewhat surprised that someone as brilliant as Lena Luthor hadn’t yet worked out the link between Kara Danvers and National City’s own costumed superhero and the last thing she needed was to drop any hints. 

“Well that’s good. Wouldn’t want people thinking I don’t take the job seriously.”

“Which reminds me, what do you think of this?” Supergirl took a quick look at the box Lena offered up but didn’t spot anything particular interesting about the dull grey metal. Then she noticed the tiny quiver of Lena’s hands that suggested something a fair bit heavier than it should be and with a frown fired up her x-ray vision.

“Lead lined?” She asked, puzzled.

“Yep. A genuine Lex original, thought it’d be a nice Easter egg for the dedicated Superman fans out there.’

Lena popped open the lid and Supergirl took an involuntary step backwards as she saw a glowing green rock nestled inside. At the look of shock and betrayal written clearly on the blonde’s face Lena quickly snapped the lid closed again.

“It’s okay, it’s not real, I promise!”

“It looks real!” Supergirl protested realising, somewhat belatedly, the usual sick feeling that always accompanied being exposed to Kryptonite hadn’t arrived.

“I know but it kinda has to if this is going to look good on camera.”

“So… it’s a prop?”

“Yeah, completely fake. Want to see for yourself?”

Bracing herself Supergirl nodded and had to fight every instinct in her body not to run or attack as Lena showed her the rock.

“That’s… that’s a very convincing fake.” Supergirl said after a few seconds.

“It should be with the amount of time we put in. It’s modelled after the synthetic lump Cadmus used to revive Metallo.”

“A little warning might be nice next time.” Supergirl said with a wry smile. “Wouldn’t want to accidentally throw all your hard work into space.”

“Point taken but if it can fool you then I think it’ll work on the audience.” 

“You’re sure you want people to see how much that stuff hurts me?” Supergirl asked, unable to completely mask her unease around even a fake chunk of the lethal substance. 

“Most just think it makes you powerless so let’s go with that.”

Supergirl could only nod grudging agreement and changed the subject to hide her embarrassment at being taken in so easily. “So what, exactly, happens next?”

“Hmm?” Lena said in a slightly too casual manner. “Oh, this is the part when you’re knocked out by the Kryptonite and we get into the hero in peril shots.”

“The what now?”

“You know, the short scenes we show in between the rest of the telethon to encourage people to donate and keep them watching? Prove they appreciate you by hitting a target to save you from the trap, it’s all in the script.”

“The… script.” Supergirl said in a flat voice.

“Yeah, remember the big paper thing you took away with you last night?” Lena laughed as Kara tried very hard not to squirm with embarrassment. Oh yes, she remembered the script alright. In fact she’d been so nervous about what she’d agreed to she hadn’t been able to wait and had been reading it while flying home. Not really a problem right, after all it wasn’t as if an unexpected building was going to jump out in front of her.

And, sure enough, one hadn’t. Sadly though the same didn’t apply to broken rain gutters and she’d suddenly found herself cruising casually through a very small but very focused downpour eighteen floors from the ground. The water had been just enough to turn the script into a solid paper mache ball and leave her stuck at the point right after she’d entered the evil lair. Unable to face the explanations needed to get another copy she’d decided that what she’d seen had been fine and she trusted Lena so a leap of faith seemed reasonable. Now though she was regretting that particular decision.

“Oh, the script, yes. Uh… I’ll be honest Lena it was a rough night and I only had time to skim it. Could you, maybe…”

“Of course, I’m the director after all, it’s my job to help the talent shine.” Lena’s smile burned away the doubts crowding Kara’s mind and she felt herself relax again.

“Then I’m in your hands Ms Luthor.” 

“I could get used to that.” Lena replied with a look that Supergirl wished had been directed at Kara rather than her. She placed the box on an ornate wooden desk in the middle of the lair then walked over and stood behind Supergirl. Placing her hands on cape-covered shoulders she passed over a copy of the script and started to physically guide her star through the scene.

“So you’re looking for the cut-off switch for the missiles…” The words were barely above a whisper and Supergirl had to suppress a shiver as Lena’s breath tickled her neck. “… scanning the room with your x-ray vision when you look through me at the box and…” she trailed off and Supergirl realised with a slightly guilty start it was a prompt for her line.

“Uh, I say..” She quickly checked the page and found her place. “Did you really think you could hide it from me by encasing it in lead?”

“Nice purposeful stride forward, I stay where I am so you gently, that’s *gently*, toss me onto that couch over there.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s plenty soft enough, just don’t miss okay? Oh, and make sure my back’s to camera, don’t want to accidentally flash the audience!” Supergirl nodded and checked the script again.

“I’ll mold this box into your prison bars.” She said, leaning forward to open the lid.

“Don’t touch that.” Lena said, knowing her own part off by heart. “Then you pause, look over with a suitably disdainful look and open the box.”

The script page finished at that point and Supergirl flipped it over, puzzled. “Uh, no more?”

“The rest of the scene is pretty much just act like it’s real, slowly move back towards that open space and wait to hear cut.” 

“Well, okay, that seems straightforward enough.” Supergirl agreed and was disappointed to feel Lena move away from her as she stepped around to stand between her and the desk. 

“Ready to shoot then?” Lena asked with just enough challenge in her voice to guarantee the answer she wanted.

“Born ready.”

Of course film making was never quite that straightforward and it took another few minutes for the scene to be set properly even with the automated systems configuring the lights and microphones. The two women were left with little to do but stare at each other as they got into character. Finally, just as the ridiculousness of the situation was starting to become difficult to ignore there was the quiet chime from the control board that confirmed everything was ready.

The scene went just as Lena had laid out with Supergirl making doubly sure that her throw was dead on target. As instructed she opened the box, gasped and staggered back only to hear a wicked laugh from Lena.

“I told ya.” The words were practically a purr of satisfaction and Supergirl glanced up in surprise, the shock coming across as the perfect reaction to the ‘kryptonite’.

“That’s Kryptonite Supergirl. A little souvenir from the old home town. I spared no expense to make you feel right at home.” Supergirl took a couple of shaky steps backward, clutching the edge of the desk for support. Lena stood up in one smooth motion, walked over and pulled the glowing green rock from its box, a length of chain dangling from it and clanking ominously. Supergirl held up a hand, half warning, half pleading.

“You were great in your day Supergirl.” Lena said, starting to close the gap between them with a slow, predatory stride. “But it just stands to reason that when it came time to cash in your chips a Luthor would be your banker.” Supergirl started backing up to the large open area that she’d been directed towards and Lena let a wicked smile light up her face. “Mind over muscle…” She growled, still closing as Supergirl slid down a pillar.

With a quick dart forward Lena slipped the chain over Supergirl’s neck and tapped a control on her watch. There was a hum from beside them and Supergirl could just make out the tiled floor rolling away.

“I could kill you right here, right now.” Lena said. “But it’s never been about simply killing you Supergirl. I want to know if you’re right or not, if those people out there care about you.” She twisted Supergirl around to face the large TV screen, her back to the open section of floor.

“So let’s find out. Three hours, one million dollars. If they pledge that… I’ll spare your life. Until then though let’s have some fun!” With unexpected force she shoved Supergirl backwards and it caught the blonde heroine completely by surprise. She toppled over and it took all her willpower not to simply hover in the air. Instead she acted like she really was powerless and fell back and down to whatever waited for her.

She quickly found out as a huge splash of water reached over her and she sank to the bottom of the swimming pool. The shock of the cool water caused her to gasp at just the wrong time and her mouth was still wide open as the water closed over her head. She spluttered her way back to the surface, her feet not quite able to reach the bottom of the pool forcing her to tread water. For almost a minute there was silence in the room except for the splashing of water as she played her part until, finally, she heard Lena call out “Cut!”.

Supergirl stopped struggling and hung in the water, glaring up at the grinning exec. “You couldn’t have told me about this?”

“Better reaction if it’s a surprise.” Lena replied, the picture of innocence as she tried desperately not to laugh at the glowering Kryptonian. “Besides, you might have said no.”

“I am going to get you back for this you know.”

“See, you’re really getting into character!” Lena ducked behind the pillar as Supergirl swept her arm quickly across the surface of the water and sent a wave in her general direction.

Tuesday, 4:59 pm, CatCo Media Broadcasting  
20 seconds to deadline

As the timer clicked down Supergirl tried to rock on to her side, not caring what got shown to whom anymore, all of her attention focused on reaching the cutoff switch. With one spectacular heave she managed to land on her right side, her suit pulled tight against her curves, the skirt bunched up around her waist as her hair fell in a messy wave over her left shoulder and the eager camera devoured the scene. She felt the rope give a little more and with a vicious tug on her shoulders managed to loosen one knot enough to give her a little play. Arching back again, her toes almost touching the back of her head she wrenched her shoulders forward and rocked to her left, landing face down as the knot popped! But to her horror she found it wasn’t enough, there were still two more holding firm and time was almost up….


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday, 2:50 pm, CatCo Media Broadcasting  
2 hours 10 minutes to deadline

“I don’t suppose you’d care to let me in on what else you’ve got planned?” Supergirl asked, leaning back and letting herself float on the water. 

“That’s funny,” Lena said with an over-the-top look of concern “you should know if you read the script, it’s all in there after all.”

“Well… uh….”

“You didn’t actually finish it, did you?”

“No, it had a small water-related accident.”

“So why lie about it?”

“I didn’t lie!” Supergirl protested and heard a snort of derisive laughter from Lena. “It’s true, I didn’t! I said I skimmed it after all….”

“Hmmm. Well that’s certainly a persuasive argument!” Lena replied and Supergirl winced at the sarcasm. An uncomfortable silence followed as Lena was clearly mulling something over until, finally, she spoke again. 

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course!” Supergirl replied, shocked Lena even had to ask after everything they’d been through.

“In that case what do you say to a few surprises along the way? It’s not as if you’re in any actual danger after all, put yourself in my hands for a change.”

“Deal.” The word came out almost before Lena had finished speaking and Kara had to fight back an embarrassed blush. Come on, she chided herself, show a little self control at least!

“Great!” Lena’s smile was warm, caring and tinged with an evil edge that Supergirl suspected meant trouble. But a little trouble from Lena Luthor suddenly didn’t feel like such a bad idea…

Over the next two hours Lena put Supergirl in half a dozen different short scenes designed to showcase the blonde heroine in peril. Not, as Lena was quick to point out, typical death traps as that wouldn’t really fit the whole pledge drive motif, more situations designed to gently humiliate the Girl of Steel. 

As a warm up Lena stood Supergirl against a simple metal cross and bound her wrists and arms to the metal. The rope glowed green and a small part of Kara’s mind admired the attention to detail to explain why she didn’t just tear free from her restraints. Unfortunately the rest of her mind was busy trying very hard not to show any obvious signs of enjoying the attention. Lena’s hands flashed around her body with sure, quick motions and every gentle brush of a fingertip felt like the most wonderful tease. It didn’t help that Lena was standing close enough that Supergirl could feel the warm caress of her breath as she checked her work.

Seemingly satisfied Lena slipped behind the cross, leaning forward to rest her chin on Supergirl’s outstretched arm. Supergirl couldn’t quite resist turning her head in Lena’s direction so she missed the quick motion of a phone being raised. The surprisingly loud click of the camera going off clued her in and she stood ‘helpless’ as Lena took a series of selfies with her captive coming up with the most irritating positions and smug facial expressions she could think of to preserve for eternity. 

They shifted through a few more setups, each seeing Supergirl bound to a different device as the humiliation got progressively worse. A simple rack stretched out the Kryptonian seemingly to the breaking point as she grunted and groaned with every extra click of the ratchet. A metal X frame saw her turned upside down and dunked back into the swimming pool, though Lena assured her she was only using cameras positioned in close up to preserve her modesty.

It was the fourth scene that really started to cause Kara some difficulties however. Still ‘weakened’ by the ‘Kryptonite’ rock around her neck Lena forced her captive to kneel in front of her then started to wrap a new rope around her wrists. The familiar green glow told Kara how she was supposed to react but she was caught completely by surprise when Lena started to run the rope - and her hands - around Kara’s thighs. So much so, in fact, she couldn’t quite stifle the moan in time. Her blue eyes opened in shock and she held her breath, knowing that Lena must have heard her. And yet… nothing. The beautiful woman simply kept about her business, tying Supergirl’s hands to her thighs seemingly without any idea of the desire she was causing within her victim.

It was maddening for Kara as she found herself bound kneeling at the feet of one of the most powerful women she’d ever known, someone she’d dreamt of seeing from exactly this position… and yet she couldn’t do a damn thing about it. As far as Lena was concerned this was all for a charity drive after all, it wasn’t as if Supergirl could simply interrupt with a ‘hey, just so you know, this is really turning me on’!

Then, to make matters that little bit worse, Kara found out what Lena had in mind for her next humiliation. The scheming villain grabbed a chair and sat in front of Supergirl, slipping one shoe off and bringing her stocking-covered foot up to Kara’s lips.

“Kiss it Supergirl.”

At once Supergirl found herself caught in a moment of terrible indecision. She, of course, should do no such thing. She was a symbol of hope, she should resist with every fibre of her being no matter the demand! Unfortunately Kara wanted nothing more than to comply and do such a good job of worshiping Lena’s offered foot it made Kara’s desires abundantly clear. Slowly, reluctantly, Supergirl shook her head. 

Lena laughed and pressed her sole against Supergirl’s nose, toes sliding over her face as she twisted and taunted her captive. “What’s the matter, too proud to acknowledge your proper place in the world?” Kara’s hands flexed as she tried desperately to think of something, anything else but what was going on. Much more of this and she was going to start moaning like a whore and that’d just be the start of her problems….

Fortunately for Supergirl Lena eased back to put both feet on the floor. Unfortunately that turned out to be a prelude to reaching over and pulling the Kryptonian forward, her bound hands helpless to stop herself. She ended up with her face resting on Lena’s feet, her ass in the air and the skirt barely covering her butt. With a start Kara realised she could just make out the smell of her own excitement in the air and knew she had to do something quickly before it became obvious to someone without super senses. Reluctantly, at least as far as the camera was concerned, she arched her back slightly, brought her head up and kissed the toes of Lena’s right foot.

A delighted laugh and a few more moments of taunting was all Lena needed to finish the shot and then she rocked Supergirl back to her knees before untying her. 

“You okay?” Lena asked, gazing into Supergirl’s eyes.

“Yeah, fine. You’re really getting creative with this!”

“Well if a Luthor can’t demonstrate their superiority over others then they’re not really a Luthor.”

Supergirl laughed at that despite herself. “True. Talking of which, how many more?”

“Just one more scene then the big finale. You ready to move on or would you like a break?”

A break, Kara thought. Why ask, was it just kindness or had Lena picked up on her arousal and wanted to give her a chance to collect herself? No… no she was imagining things. Wishing for them, maybe.

“I’m good. Let’s see what you’ve got lined up next!”

As it turned out the last humiliation was impressive enough to have Supergirl stand in shock for a good thirty seconds after Lena demonstrated it 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to you know.” Lena said, worried she’d overstepped the mark.

“What? Oh, no, it’s fine, it’s just… hmm, how do I say this… you seem to have a real flair for the dramatic.”

“Well I figure how often am I going to get to do this?”

As often as you want! Kara thought to herself with a suddenly dry throat. Figuring that wouldn’t be the best reply she simply chuckled and said: “Point taken, Do your worst Ms Luthor.”

And so, a few moments later, Supergirl found herself bound at the wrists and ankles to what looked to the camera like a thin solid silver table. Only close up were the hairline gaps visible every six inches or so. With an evil laugh Lena finished checking the ropes were secure then pressed a button on a simple control panel. Immediately the table whirred into life, arching up in the middle even as it dragged Supergirl’s hands and feet downwards. Within a few seconds the Girl of Steel found herself stretched over a smooth curve of metal, her body displayed like a trophy for the entire world to see. 

The table seemed designed not just to humiliate its victim but to position them perfectly to show them in their best light. The top of the curve was in the small of Kara’s back, her body falling away at a steep angle that only drew the eye to her washboard stomach and perky breasts covered only by the temporary suit that was now so tight it appeared painted on. Her blonde hair fell past her shoulders leaving her face clearly visible, cheeks flushed, blue eyes flashing with what she fervently hoped came across as concern rather than desire. However all of that was just the warm up act. Kara’s legs were simply spectacular when seen like this. Her boots had been removed leaving nothing to break up the flow from toe to hip. Her skirt was just long enough to flop between her thighs and hide the curve of her butt but everything else was on display. Every curve was stretched and enhanced by the arc her body was forced to follow, the sheer tights doing nothing but increase the impact of the visuals.

For her part Kara was trying very hard to commit every last detail to memory. She’d had her share of bondage experiences - both on and off the job - but something about this particular position was pushing every button she had. With a jolt she realised that she was feeling that way while still able to break out at any time. What, she wondered, would it be like with her powers removed… 

Unfortunately her musing was cut short as Lena set to work on her last humiliation. The first that Supergirl knew about it was when ten warm fingers landed on her soles and started to tickle up a storm.

“Hey, wh… ohhhhh noooo….” Supergirl protested before spluttering her way to purse-lipped silence. 

“Oh dear, not ticklish are we Supergirl?” Lena teased, an evil glint in her eye. Supergirl quickly shook her head in denial but the effect was somewhat spoiled as the movement seemed to force a giggle past her defiance. 

“Really? Not even a little bit…?” Lena’s fingers picked up the pace, darting all over Supergirl’s tight-covered feet in an orgy of exploration. Quick scrapes, long drawn out drags, rapid poking between toes, swirling patterns on flinching soles… Lena seemed to have an inexhaustible list of inventive ways to torment her captive. 

Supergirl’s hands clenched and relaxed in quick pluses as she fought for control. Commendably she stayed silent but the arc of her bondage left no hiding place and the ripples of laughter that convulsed her stomach were obvious for all to see. Her eyes were screwed shut and it was taking all of her concentration to make sure she didn’t accidentally break her bonds. In fact Kara was so preoccupied she didn’t realise just how wet the delightful torment was making her until she felt a single drop of her excitement roll down the curve of her ass.

Mercifully the ticking stopped and Supergirl tried to grab a breath, her eyes still closed as she fought for control. 

“Hmm, I’m still not convinced…. “ Lena mused and there was something in her voice that set a bell ringing in Kara’s mind. “Let’s make sure, maybe if we try a different spot!”. Fingers raced down the outside of Kara’s thighs from hip to knee and her world dissolved into laughter.

Bright blue eyes wide open in shock, mouth stuck in a howl of ticklish agony, Supergirl found herself trapped by Lena’s questing fingertips. Lena’s nails against her skin tickled more than anything she’d ever felt in her entire life as they whirled and flew up and down her legs. And yet everywhere they went there was a delightful tingle left behind, a thin line of sensation that arrowed through her straight to her aching pussy.

“Ah there we go!” Lena crowed in triumph. “Lying Supergirl? What would your fans think of you?”

“HAhahahHAHA… staaaahhhhh….stahhhhh…” Supergirl howled with laughter as she tried to form the right words.

“Stop? Why on earth would I do that?” Lena asked innocently and let her hands drift to the inside of Supergirl’s thighs.

Lights exploded in front of Kara’s eyes as she felt those wonderful hands journey up to within an infuriating finger width of her needy core. All it would take was one slip, just one moment of misjudgement and Lena would be touching her. But no, Lena was far too skilled to make such a mistake and Kara found herself frustrated over and over again. 

“Pleeehehehehehehe…. ppppplleease….” She gabbled around the laughter as she felt her desire rise like a tidal wave to engulf her. Maybe Lena caught the subtle change as she slowed her attack and let her hands settle on Supergirl’s inner thighs about six inches from her waist.

“Sorry what was that?”

“I… plehhhheeeease…. st… stop.” Kara panted wishing she could see Lena’s face.

“Hmm, well….” Lena tapped her fingers against Supergirl’s supple flesh sending shivers through the bound heroine with every strike.

“Please Lena…. please…” Kara repeated not knowing if she wanted Lena to stop or carry on until the world ended.

“Well… since you asked nicely!” Lena taunted before throwing one last flicker of her fingers at her defeated opponent the very last of which strayed a little too far and just tapped Kara’s clit as the hand pulled back. The gasp of pleasure was too loud, too obvious…. Kara froze waiting to see Lena’s reaction… but no, nothing, just the whir of the table falling back to its flat state and the gentle sliding of the rope being undone. She must have heard, surely she must have… Kara thought to herself wondering if she should say anything but seemingly no, Lena was helping her back to her feet as if nothing had happened.

“I think that’ll do it. Are you okay? That arc is pretty extreme.” Lena said, all business again though with clear concern for Supergirl.

“I… uh…. yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just give me a few minutes before the last scene?”

“No problem, I want to check and make sure we got useable footage from that last one anyway.” As Lena turned away she paused then half turned to throw Supergirl a grin. “You might want to stretch before this last one, it’s going to be a little… tight!”


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday, 4:59 pm, CatCo Media Broadcasting  
10 seconds to deadline

As the countdown clock hit ten seconds to go Kara suddenly found herself faced with an unexpected problem. Lena was just staring down at her, her finger on the cut off switch and an unreadable expression on her face. Was she expecting her to break out? To fight off the effects of the ‘Kryptonite’ around her neck at the very last second in a heroic show of strength and heart? Or was there something else coming, something she should wait for. She knew, of course, it didn’t really matter. This was just a show after all and not live, if she got it wrong they could always do it over. Yet this was Lena and Kara desperately wanted to get things right first time. 

She went back to struggling, franticly looking for a way out that wouldn’t actually shred the ropes that ‘held’ her. 5 seconds. 4. 3…2….

There was a gentle click from in front of her and Kara looked to her left to see the countdown stopped at 00:00:01. She brought her head round to stare at Lena and was shocked at the intensity in her eyes.

“Did.. did you get what you wanted?” Kara asked, trying to feed Lena a line that could go wherever it needed to go.

“The money?” Lena asked, almost bored.

Supergirl nodded as best she could in the hogtie and Lena laughed. “About five minutes after we went live. Hardly a surprise of course, they really do love you you know.”

“What? But, then, why…?” Kara asked the question in character but she found herself genuinely confused, not sure where Lena was going with this.

“Why didn’t I tell you? Stop the game as we agreed?” 

Another nod though this time Lena stayed silent for a moment before replying in a deadly serious tone. “Because this was never about them. Or you. Not really anyway. This is about me wanting something from you.”

“And that would be?”

Lena seemed to take a deep breath before continuing as if steadying herself. “Honest answers to three questions. Promise to tell me the truth and when you’ve answered all three I’ll cancel the detonation.”

Kara felt a sudden nervous flutter in her stomach, the line between fiction and reality blurring, but somehow she knew she couldn’t back out now. “Go ahead.”

“Question 1. Ignoring this little… incident do you trust me?

Without hesitating Kara let a small smile touch her lips, this one was easy to answer. “Yes. I always have. Even when we were… when times were tough between us, when we both made mistakes for what we thought were the right reasons there was never a moment when I wouldn’t trust you in a heartbeat.”

“Question 2.” Lena paused, letting a wicked grin light up her face. “Did you enjoy being tied up, humiliated and tickle tortured?”

Kara felt her face burn with embarrassment but this one was in some ways even easier to be honest about. It wasn’t as if Lena could have failed to notice really. “Yes.” She said quietly but her voice didn’t waver as she spoke.

“Why?”

“Because… because it was you doing it. Because you seem to know how to make me react better than anyone I’ve ever known.” She stopped there, not able to think of a way of saying more without heading into some very complicated territory. For a moment she wondered if Lena was going to press but now the gorgeous genius seemed to have something else on her mind. Kara saw her friend swallow hard as if preparing herself.

“Question 3…” The silence drew out and Kara saw an entirely unfamiliar look take hold in Lena Luthors’ eyes. Fear. 

“Question 3:… were you ever going to tell me your secret Kara?”

The words hit Supergirl like a Kryptonite bullet to the heart. Her mind raced, all the usual reactions and excuses flooding up as she tried to work things through. Did she know? She’d called her Kara… but could it be a guess? Could it be Lena using a name she’d overhead at the DEO? Had Alex called her Kara when Lena was around? She felt the words “What secret?” line up in her throat… and swallowed them again as she saw the tears pricking Lena’s eyes. In that moment she knew exactly what she had to do.

“Yes, when it was safe to do so.” Supergirl replied softly, trying to put as much warmth and, yes, love into her words as possible. She saw Lena open her mouth to reply but didn’t give her the chance. “And that was stupid of me. I thought I had the right to make that decision for you.” She felt her words catch in her throat and suddenly she could barely breathe. “And because of that I’ve driven you away every day for over two years.”

Lena was so still she could have been carved from marble. Her expression gave nothing away, a flicker in her eyes the only sign that her mind was moving faster than light. Slowly, still silent, she stepped to her right, reaching out to pick up the lead lined box that had held the fake Kryptonite. She knelt down in front of the Girl of Steel and, with shaking hands, reached out to lift the chain from around her neck, placing the glowing green rock back where it had come from. For a few seconds that seemed to last an eternity she stared at the alien still hogtied in front of her then came to a decision.

Lena pulled her hand from the box and slowly, almost reverentially, laid something on the ground between them. Supergirl forced herself to tear her gaze away from the gorgeous but now clearly worried face and looked down. A pair of simple black framed glasses stared back at her. 

With a single smooth motion Supergirl gently freed her arms and legs, the glowing green rope unravelling at the irresistible force it was suddenly having to contain. Supergirl pulled herself up, matching Lena’s kneeling position then reached forward, her hand sliding around the frame and opening up the arms with well-practiced experience. Her hair fell forward, hiding her face as she brought her hand up to her eyes. For a long moment she stayed like that then, with a shuddering breath, her hand dropped away…

… and Kara Danvers looked up into the wide eyes of Lena Luthor. “Hi.” She mumbled, shyly, a small smile playing on her lips as she waited nervously for Lena’s next move.

“Hi.” Lena echoed then with a sound halfway between a laugh and sob she lunged forward and embraced Kara. Suddenly she was shaking and Kara wrapped her arms around her friend, holding her tightly as years of suspicion, frustration, theories and arguments came to the surface all at once. Lena held on as if Kara was the only real thing in the world. To Lena’s surprise she wasn’t crying and it wasn’t sadness that swept over her. Just… emotion, more than she’d thought she was able to feel anymore. But there, as always it seemed, was Kara supporting her, believing in her, making her stronger.

It took several minutes until Lena felt comfortable enough to pull back a little. Her hands ended up wrapped around Kara’s and they were so close their knees touched but at least they could see each other now.

“I’m sorry.” Kara said, intending to give Lena the full apology she felt she deserved only for Lena to immediately cut across her.

“No, no apologies.” 

“But I lied to you!” Kara blurted out only for Lena to shake her head.

“And I didn’t?”

“You had good reasons.”

“And so did you!”

“But I mmph!” Kara found her protest cut off as without warning Lena lent forward and kissed her and suddenly nothing else in the world mattered. Nothing but the taste, the smell, the sheer presence of this woman that washed over her like the tide. Without thinking Kara found her arms wrapping around Lena’s body to pull her close, never wanting to let her go ever again.

The kiss was everything Kara had been dreaming about for so long. Soft and gentle to start then instantly becoming passionate the moment Kara reciprocated. Everything she’d thought Lena might be in those private moments she’d indulged in while lying alone in her own bed was proven true then shown as only a tiny glimpse of who this woman truly was. It was intoxicating and Kara found herself lost, keeping the kiss going on and on and on as if the world would end the moment their lips parted.

For Lena though that moment had to come sooner rather than later. Her lungs ached for air but even so she hung on as long as she could. Just as Kara found herself lost in Lena’s presence so Lena was caught by Kara. Except here it was the sheer strength of the alien in her arms, the pulse of power held in tight control in every muscle, every sinew and nerve radiating out and filling Lena up. She’d never experienced anything even remotely comparable and it threatened to overwhelm her yet even so she couldn’t give it up, couldn’t pull away until her body overrode her and she almost jerked backwards gasping a deep breath.

“Are you okay!” Kara said, clearly worried that she’d hurt the other woman but Lena simply raised a hand as she recovered, her face glowing with happiness.

“Okay? No…. Try fantastic. Ecstatic? Dreaming maybe?” She laughed and to Kara’s amazement she saw this unflappable titan of industry who’d stared down assassins, businessmen and more cases of near-certain death than anyone should ever face blush and bury her face in her hands.

“If nothing else you’re not dreaming.” Kara replied gently, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss against Lena’s fingers then another on her forehead. 

“This is really happening?” Lena kept her hands up in front of her face muffling her words.

“This is really happening.” Another kiss to the forehead and she gently ran a hand down Lena’s right arm.

“You’re actually here?”

Kara slid her arms around the other woman in an embrace. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“And you’re…. you’re….”

Kara suddenly realised what the problem was, what was holding Lena back even now. With infinite care she reached out and gently pulled Lena’s hands away from her face before cupping a hand around her chin and easing her gaze up until their eyes locked. With a slow, careful movement Kara reached up and pulled the glasses from her face.

“I’m Supergirl.” Kara breathed and it was if the weight of the world was taken from her shoulders. With a delighted laugh she scooped Lena up into her arms and flew her to the highest point she could find which, in the odd confines of the studio set, was over the drop into the pool. Lena snaked her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her again, still passionate but with the initial desperate need burned away to let both women indulge in the moment. 

When they parted once more Lena felt somehow lighter, freed of the crushing weight of responsibility she’d carried with her ever since she’d learnt what the name Luthor meant to the world. The joy, acceptance, trust and, yes, love she saw in those sparkling blue eyes burned every last remnant of those years away and it was as if she was freshly born. The ten foot drop down to the water was, to her surprise, utterly irrelevant as she knew there wasn’t a force on Earth that would make Kara drop her. She darted forward again, surprising the floating alien as instead of a kiss her lips targeted the curve of Kara’s neck, nuzzling and biting at the invulnerable yet impossibly soft flesh. 

Kara moaned, her eyes fluttering closed as she found herself caught in the flood of new sensations. She let her head loll back, exposing her neck to the questing mouth in an act of submission that arrowed straight through Lena to end in an erotic pulse between her thighs. The mighty Supergirl, the most powerful being on the planet, giving herself over willingly like this… it was almost too much and Lena had to fight back the urge to demand Kara set them down on the nearest flat surface so she could ravage her newly found lover. 

“Shouldn’t we… oooooohhhhh…. Shoulddddddd mmmmmm….” Kara tried to form words but every attempt got drowned in a fresh spike of desire as Lena kept finding new ways to tease and entice.

“Shouldn’t we what Kara?” Lena asked with a smile that tickled the perfect skin beneath her lips. 

“Ttturn offffuck!” Lena laughed with joy at hearing Kara resort to swearing, a first in their relationship. The laugh seemed to give Kara new determination and with a shaking breath she finished her thought.

“Turn off the cameras?” Kara gasped urgently.

“You don’t want the world to see their hero writhing in desperate pleasure?” Lena purred, her lips moving up to caress Kara’s right ear. The only response was a gurgle and a small shake of the head.

“Don’t want them to see a Luthor on her knees eating out a naked Kryptonian?” The words sent a full body shiver through the flying alien along with a whimper of desire.

“You just want that to be our secret?” She teased, deliberately playing up the idea and Kara managed to find her breath for a few precious moments. 

“No, not always, just for a little while.” She whispered then let out a heartfelt “OH fuccccck!” as Lena let her wandering tongue flick around Kara’s earlobe. It was all overwhelming to Kara as her super senses were suddenly working against her, amplifying every sensation in ways she’d simply never experienced before with another lover. 

“Fine by me….” Lena said as she kissed her way across Kara’s throat to her unmolested ear. “But how are you going to pay me back?”

With a growl Kara let her hand slide down Lena’s thigh until her fingers were barely an inch from the curve of that spectacular ass. “How about I make you as wet as you’re making me?”

Lena grinned in triumph, not just at the offer but hearing Kara embrace the desire burning between them. Behind Kara’s neck she tapped a control on the side of her watch and with a barely audible beep the camera gear shut off. “Don’t worry, everything’s saved under my personal encryption and only on one disk in this room. Your secret’s safe with me.” She repeated her performance on Kara’s left earlobe until the poor Kryptonian was panting with the effort of maintaining her self-control. “Now how about you get started?” She suggested with her very best controlling tones, pulling back reluctantly from Kara’s inviting body to indulge herself staring into the eyes that had captivated her since the day they’d first met.

To her surprise she saw a mischievous glint looking back at her then gave a surprised squeak as Kara shifted faster than the eye could follow. Just for a fraction of an instant Lena felt herself start to fall then, suddenly, she found herself facing Kara, her legs around that perfect waist and a hand firmly supporting her lower back. The other hand was pressed flush to Lena’s pussy, just the thin material of her panties stopping direct contact, her skirt preventing Lena from seeing what was going on and only tightening the erotic tension.

“Ready?” Kara asked with a look that threatened to fulfil her promise on the spot. Now it was Lena that couldn’t quite find the words and she had to simply nod.

“Great.” And with that word Kara let them both fall straight down only stopping when she was up to mid thigh in the swimming pool below. The water lapped at the bottom of the famous red skirt and Lena’s legs were barely an inch above the surface. Before she could martial her thoughts to ask what Kara was doing the hand that had been supporting her back vanished and Lena tensed, throwing her arms around Kara’s neck to keep herself from flopping back into the pool. Only when she had a firm grip did Kara gently pull apart the silk panties, letting the remains drop into the water as her left hand cupped Lena’s ass. 

This time Lena got as far as opening her mouth before Kara, with a triumphant smile, did something she’d been longing to do for over a year and slid one finger inside Lena Luthor. To her complete lack of surprise she found the gorgeous raven-haired woman already soaking wet and her body accepted the probing digit eagerly, almost greedily. A long, drawn out moan of delight escaped Lena’s lips and she flopped forward, her head resting on Kara’s shoulder as she burrowed into the mass of blonde hair and inhaled Supergirl’s scent.

While she’d go to great lengths to avoid admitting it Lena was struggling to cling on to any semblance of control over her own traitorous body. She’d imagined this moment so often but those thoughts were a flickering candle to the burning sun of reality. Kara’s body seemed to call to her, every curve looking and feeling perfect even through the supersuit. Her scent was intoxicating leaving Lena light headed but it was the sense of power flowing from the blonde that was really doing the damage. Lena didn’t know if it was real or just her mind overloading from the presence of this incredible woman but it felt like every touch was sending sparks through her body, every brush of a finger against her leaving little lightning trails behind. And when that finger had slid inside her she’d seen stars and had to fight to avoid coming right there and then.

What Lena hadn’t counted on though was Kara’s incredible senses and how well she could read the other woman, Her pulse might as well have been hooked up to loudspeakers, every breath a gale and every twitch an earthquake of sensation. Under other circumstances Kara might have been content to use that information to draw out Lena’s pleasure, to ease her into a night of perpetual orgasm. Now though, fuelled by passion and raw burning need Kara immediately slipped not one but two more fingers into Lena’s sopping wet, tight pussy. Immediately the moan became a gasped scream of pleasure as a hand that could tear apart a planet filled her core, twisting around and searching for each and every pleasurable spot it could find.

Kara felt her whole body tingle at the sound and immediately wanted more. Taking advantage of Lena’s head pressing into her shoulder she dropped her lips and gently nipped at the exposed flesh of her throat. The reward was immediate as she felt Lena’s pussy contract around her hand, heard her pulse soar and wordless growl of delight fuelled Kara’s growing addiction. She wished she could free up her other hand but right now Lena was more or less just draped over her and without that support she’d just drop into the water. Instead Kara let her tongue dance across Lena’s neck, letting a hint of super speed out to play. Not so much it would push Lena too far outside of her comfort zone, just enough to do something new and different. 

Lena could feel her body struggling to keep up with Kara’s efforts as a blizzard of sensations enticed her senses. The hand inside her seemed almost supernatural in its ability to do just the right thing, hitting every spot she had and a few that were brand new. The lips, tongue and teeth at her neck were sending jolts of pleasure through her every time they touched her skin and they were doing that so quickly it was as if there were multiple Kara’s pleasuring her. Combined with the staggering strength radiating from the slim, hourglass figure she found herself wrapped around it was all too much and she felt herself rapidly racing towards her release.

Lena was letting out a constant stream of moans as Kara felt muscles start to tense, breath catching in a throat that was suddenly building to a scream. For a brief moment Kara wondered about stopping, about holding Lena perfectly on the edge of release until she begged for mercy. Just the thought was enough to send a fresh wave of desire crashing through the Kryptonian but no, not this time. Not the first time. Later, yes, she wanted that more than she probably should but now she had a different goal in mind. 

Twisting her fingers inside Lena she managed to bring her thumb around and down perfectly positioned on her aching, needy clit. With an evil smile she twisted her head like a shark going for the kill and bit the side of Lena’s perfect neck. Her left hand clenched slightly, just enough to send a jolt of pain through Lena’s ass as Kara kneaded the perfect flesh. Her teeth parted and she blew a jet of cool air onto the warm skin she’d just been abusing. And to ensure she left Lena no choice whatsoever she concentrated and started moving her right hand so quickly it began vibrating.

Lena hadn’t needed the extra encouragement, had already been hurtling to orgasm but the vibrating fingers inside her and on her clit were so unexpected it was as if someone flicked a switch. Her throat felt like it couldn’t contain the scream that echoed off the walls of the studio, her body thrashing in ecstasy as Kara held her safely in a grip of steel. Lena liked to think of herself as well experienced in the joy of sex but this, this was something else altogether. The orgasm just kept rushing through her, driven by the goddess pleasuring her as fingers twisted and turned, the vibrations kept increasing, lips found hers and kissed her so passionately it threatened to steal the little air she had left. On and on it went, desire and pleasure crashing together so perfectly there was no room for anything else. Her head was thrown back, her eyes wide open but staring at nothing but the stars bursting in front of her, her pussy clenching in spasms around the intruding fingers and her juices just adding further lubrication.

Kara was drinking in every moment, every heartbeat and marvelling at the sight. Lena was always beautiful of course but in this moment she was beyond anything Kara had imagined. But all too soon her human frailties had to be considered. Kara heard her breathing become laboured as she struggled to draw air past the pleasure, felt muscles convulse with delight and weariness and gradually started to ease back. Slowly she started bringing this remarkable woman down from peaks of ecstasy far beyond anything she’d ever experienced. It took maybe another minute until Kara finally stilled her fingers and felt Lena collapse against her panting. It took another five for her new lover to regain the strength to talk and even then her words were clipped and laboured.

“That… that was incredible.” Lena said, still gulping down air and trying to get her heart rate back to normal.

Kara smiled and gently brushed a stray strand of hair from Lena’s face. “Worth the wait?” She asked, slightly nervously.

“God yes.” Lena breathed, finally starting to feel life returning to exhausted muscles. “I… you… “ She couldn’t begin to express the highs Kara had taken her to and settled for kissing her tenderly. Kara purred appreciatively and shifted Lena’s body slightly, letting her perch on Kara’s hips as they hung in the air.

“It gets better.” Kara promised as soon as her lips weren’t otherwise occupied and for a moment Lena was stunned into silence.

“Better? How? I mean…. How!?”

Kara laughed, letting any attempt at modesty fall away for a moment. “Lena, I can move fast enough to stop time. I can fly. Light the air on fire one moment and freeze it the next. I can see the smallest movement of your body, hear the roaring tide of your blood, feel your pulse beat on the other side of the city. I can go longer and faster than you’d believe possible, keep you in ecstasy all night, every night and never run out of new ways to pleasure you. And believe me you’ve got all my attention.” 

Lena felt her breath catch in her throat as she imagined what Kara could do, letting the spell weave around her. She was so lost in her fantasies she almost missed Kara’s next words.

“Of course I really should live up to that promise I made first.”

“What… what promise?” Lena asked, confused.

“To make you as wet as you made me.” 

“Believe me you succeeded there.” Lena replied throwing her best smouldering temptress look at the blonde heroine. 

“Not quite….” Kara replied and with a lightning quick movement she shifted her left hand away from Lena’s ass. Taken by surprise Lena felt herself start to fall and instinctively tightened her grip on Kara’s waist, thighs squeezing hard as she clasped her hands tightly behind Kara’s neck. She felt a damp chill as the backs of her thighs brushed the water below… and realisation dawned.

“Hey, wait, what are you… no!” Kara had both hands spidered on Lena’s sides and with an evil chuckle started to gently flick her fingertips over the silk blouse. 

Lena fought back a snort of laughter and tried to secure a better grip. “No no no, come on Kara, what are yooouhhheheuuu doing?”

“Returning the favour. Favours really.” Kara chuckled letting her wandering hands drift up Lena’s sides and gently tickle tickle tickle up towards her armpits. “Don’t worry though, I won’t make it last too long.”

Lena was just about to protest again when Kara hooked a fingernail into the right seem of Lena’s blouse and gave a quick, smooth tug. With a rip of stitching the entire side opened up leaving a perfectly sized gap for Kara’s hand to slip inside and roam freely over exposed skin while still hiding everything from view. Kara bobbed forward to catch Lena’s lips and kissed her deeply. She hadn’t meant to, hadn’t been planning to but just being this close made Lena virtually irresistible and if she hadn’t done something she felt like she was going to burst. 

Kara felt her lover relax into the kiss and give a moan of encouragement at the touch. Instantly Kara raked her fingers down Lena’s side, marvelling at the perfectly smooth skin and how naturally her hand seemed to glide over it. The moan morphed into a squeak of laughter then Lena broke away, burying her face into Kara’s shoulder and clamping her lips together in an attempt to fight off the inevitable. Kara laughed and with a quick flick sent her blonde locks falling over Lena like a blanket.

Heroically ignoring the tingling swish of Lena’s soft hair against her neck and shoulders Kara forced herself to take things slowly or, at least, slower than she wanted to right then. Her fingers roamed freely up and down Lena’s side, kneading and flicking against her ribs on their way to twirl along her hip before spiralling lazily back up her smooth stomach, luxuriating in the feel of clenched muscles rippling with the effort to keep the laughter hidden. A quick glance with her x-ray vision coupled with her incredible reflexes let the girl of steel guide her fingers perfectly between Lena’s impressive breasts, arching her wrist just enough to avoid the tempting bullet-hard nipples. Kara felt an almost painful wave of longing race through her at delaying that moment but the giggled groan of frustration partially muffled in Kara’s hair was worth the frustration.

Around and around Kara made the circuit from armpit to hip to stomach and back, getting a fraction faster every time, using every jerk and twitch to map out what worked best as Lena’s body betrayed her. To Kara’s delight it didn’t just seem to be a ticklish reaction she was drawing out of this incredible woman as she picked up the small but telling signs as Lena got progressively more and more turned on. The damn finally burst as Kara once again arrived at Lena’s flat stomach and rested one finger tip in the smooth dip of her belly button. Without warning she let that finger, and only that finger, vibrate against unsuspecting skin. Lena was caught off guard and shrieked in laughter, head shaking from side to side as she redoubled her grip behind Kara’s neck.

“NOooo! Staaahahahahop, pleeeehehe.. please ssssssttt…..” She spluttered, trying to free herself from the cage of hair surrounding her face only to dissolve back into helpless laughter. She wrenched her head back, breaking clear like a dolphin breaching the surface. Her eyes found Kara’s but the desperate pleading written there was no help as it only spurred on the Kryptonian. For a few seconds though Kara seemed to comply, stilling her hand and letting Lena draw one, two, three deep breaths. Kara’s right hand snaked through Lena’s hair, holding her still as she darted forward for a quick kiss that to Lena felt like an electric shock. Passion, promise, love… all rolled up into a burning desire. Lena blinked in shock as Kara pulled away again and was just about to suggest finding a bed when she saw a wicked smile light up those perfect lips. A single eyebrow quirked upwards and Lena Luthor was suddenly consumed by sensation.

A year ago Kara would never have dared try something like this with anyone, let alone a fragile human, Now though she had complete, unwavering confidence in her abilities and she wanted to show Lena exactly how good she could make her feel. Her body hung still while her hands were suddenly moving so quickly they were just a blur. The left hand raced over Lena’s body using everything Kara had learnt to send her into a ticklish hell. The right danced under Lena’s skirt and flew over her ass and upper thighs finding every torturously erotic ticklish spot Lena had ever imagined and many more besides.

Lena’s mouth hung open, a wordless scream hanging in the air. Every nerve seemed to be firing at once, a hundred, a thousand hands all concentrating on her, on making her feel…. everything all at once. Despite not a single one of those ghostly hands touching her nipples, pussy or clit she found herself coming as what seemed to be hours of foreplay hit her in an instant. And in the middle of it all, hanging in front of her like the only solid thing in the universe, was Kara, blue eyes dancing as she brought Lena into another universe of sensation. 

A small part of Lena’s mind wanted this to go on forever, for this to be her whole world until she couldn’t draw breath. But despite the whirlwind of pleasure engulfing her she was still only human and her body weakened quickly. Her hands buckled, her grip slipped and in slow motion she felt herself start to drop towards the water lurking below. Instinctively she tightened her thighs around Kara’s waist, stopping her descent but she couldn’t concentrate enough to clench her stomach, to stop laughing long enough to save herself and she fell backwards. The shock of the water embracing her just added to the mountain of stimulus assaulting her nerves and she felt another orgasm tear though her even as the hands stilled. 

Strong arms wrapped around her and gently lifted her from the water. As the remains of her ecstasy battered her senses Lena felt herself floating in thin air until Kara set her down on the cool tile floor. A flash of motion and suddenly the wet, clinging clothes were gone from Lena’s body leaving her naked, her skin still glistening from her dunking. Then soft, yielding flesh pressed against her as Kara’s bare form pressed against her back, the Kryptonian’s body somehow warmer than Lena would have thought possible. 

Kara gently but firmly wrapped herself around Lena like an electric blanket, rolling her slightly to let her rest on Kara rather than the tiles. Carefully she raised a hand above Lena and let her heat vision play over her own skin, warming her flesh before caressing Lena’s legs, stomach and breasts in a wonderful, sensual, relaxing reassurance that the real world still existed. Lena purred at the heat and snuggled back into Kara’s embrace, fighting the temptation to fall asleep on top of her as she slowly travelled back to reality.

After maybe twenty minutes had passed Lena managed to find her voice. “That… that was…” she stalled, unable to find the words and felt Kara’s lips brush her ear as she obliged.

“Super?” The giggle that went with the pun was too much and Lena turned over, pinning Kara to the ground.

“Yes… and you are such a nerd.” She said before capturing Kara’s lips in a loving kiss, desperately trying to hold back the temptation to ravage the naked beauty below her. The look of desire in Kara’s eyes that met her when they finally broke apart once more didn’t help her resolve in that regard.

“You know… there’s a perfectly comfortable couch over there.” Lena growled, sliding a hand down Kara’s washboard abs to her waist. “And I can’t help but notice only one of us has actually gotten off today.”

Kara nodded and was just about to fly them both to the sofa when a stray thought pierced through the haze of passion surrounding her. “Wait… what about the filming?” She gestured at the studio surrounding them and Lena laughed.

“I deleted it all when you told me to shut off the cameras.”

“You… but I thought it was to help raise…”

Lena waved a hand. “Trust me, the money’s covered.”

Kara threw her a suspicious look. “Wait, was this… was this just to get me to confess?”

“Just? No.” Lena laughed, kissing Kara again. “But if you don’t expect an evil plan from a Luthor you haven’t been paying attention.”

Kara grinned back and, after a moment’s thought, slid her hands above her head as if tied down. “Well it worked and I appear to be at your mercy Ms Luthor.” The sultry way the name rolled off Kara’s lips almost made Lena cum on the spot but she somehow resisted temptation. Instead she lowered her lips to Kara’s neck and started to kiss her way directly down between her breasts, down her stomach until her breath tickled Kara’s clit. Then she looked up, her eyes alive with delight in what she had planned for her new found lover.

“Good… I’ve always wanted to hear Supergirl scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> So we finally got to a Supercorp story! Sorry it took so long, at a time when the world seems to have nothing but time on its hands I'm finding myself busier than ever. Hope you all enjoy this, there's one more story in this series to come that ties together the Sara and Lena threads and after that it'll be parked for a while. Might be a little while until that one's out as I've also got the start of the next major story arc following on from Life After Crisis just about ready to roll out which is, umm, ambitious... watch this space!
> 
> I also have one little favour to ask if you've got this far. As the UK huffs politely under lockdown my own circumstances have me very much on my own. If you enjoy this (or, indeed, any of my work here) I'd really appreciate a quick comment. Sorry to ask, always feels wrong somehow, but it'd mean a lot right now.


End file.
